Bio-oils can be created from the hydrothermal liquefaction of a biomass slurry. These processes present many challenges for performing the process efficiently on many levels. One challenge is the pumping of biomass slurries through process systems, as well as the separation of the bio-oils from the reaction solutions. The present disclosure provides liquefaction process systems and intermediate compositions that overcome drawbacks of the prior art.